


¿

by shadowofdarksoul



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowofdarksoul/pseuds/shadowofdarksoul
Summary: breath, cold, another bad dream
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	¿

**Author's Note:**

> oh well, my first English fic, I guess (and English is not my native language, so it's a huge thing for me)  
> so  
> hi!  
> inspiration: ¿ by bring me the horizon ft. halsey

His lungs work in sharp dashes. His heart is pounding madly in his ears, and he furiously picks his feet, not looking at all the bumps in the earth beneath him. There is a rumble of his own blood in his ears and _his_ strangled cry. 

Fear has the peculiarity of growing in a heavy sticky lump somewhere under the ribs, until it becomes painful to breathe, and the whole body does shake in loud horror.

He runs like the last time, and for some reason is sure that it is. He stumbles and falls, a scream in his ears sounds like a painful whistle somewhere inside his head, and he looks lost into the void.

The tale is over.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale.

Dan stares blankly into the void of his ceiling, trying to catch his breath.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. 

Another bad dream.

Fear has the peculiarity of sitting so deep that even a sober awareness of reality and a cold shower do not help to get rid of the obsessive tremble and blood clatter in the ears.

Fifth in a night. 

His skin begins to creak unpleasantly under his palms, water feels as foreign as the thought of peace and security.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. 

He sees himself in the mirror, exhausted and frightened, with a heavy, almost lifeless look and a nervous smile on his lips. 

He is somewhere on the verge of hysteria. 

There is a rumble of blood in his ears and his scream. 

Cold eyes look at him from the density of the forest, that he sees in his dreams.

He is alone, he is in his own house, he is _not_ okay. 

There is deathly silence in the bathroom; in the whole house he can hear only his own beaten breath and unruly heartbeat. 

Nothing. 

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. 

Another bad dream.

“You thought I would leave you?” 

The house is empty, there is nobody in here, all the doors are locked. 

Behind him is Phil. 

Dan exhales nervously, feeling fear pouring through his veins. His wide open eyes stare into the reflection in the mirror. He doesn't know what to do. 

Phil looks at him with a grin and laughs. 

Dan cannot breathe. 

Phil approaches him too quickly for Dan to do anything. His hands are cold and sharp. Dan doesn't have time to understand how they are on his neck. 

Phil looks at him with such an unbearable resentment that Dan unwittingly wants to suffocate, and when Phil pulls him closer and bites into his lips with his own, Dan surrenders limply. There is something painfully familiar in his kiss. And yet something so foreign.

Something that makes him sober, and he breaks free, but Phil holds him too tightly, pressing into the counter, and Dan doesn't want to die anymore. 

He clings to his chance when his fist reaches the mirror, and it rumbles to pieces. He sees blood on his hands, on Phil's, he sees blood everywhere, and it excites, makes him run wildly over his feet, taking advantage of the confusion of the potential danger. 

He manages to lock the door, he runs down the stairs as fast as the rest of the oxygen in his lungs allows him. He reaches the front door. Ahead is the emptiness of the night forest.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. 

Dan runs, and runs, and runs. In the depths of the forest, he sees only his cold eyes, and his cry overtakes him again and again. 

He is falling. 

And looks at the ceiling. 

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. 

Drops flow down the glass walls of the shower, and Dan hopes that he will never wake up again. 

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. 

Another bad dream. 

Phil has hollow hands, they grab his neck too fast, press him too fast into the counter, and knock all the air out of his lungs. 

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. 

His hands are covered in blood and shards of glass. 

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. 

He falls, he hears loud footsteps behind him. 

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. 

Another bad dream. 

He is looking at the ceiling. 

Another bad dream. 

The water in the shower turns into red, and his hands are in blood. 

_Where does the blood come from?_

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. 

He hears Phil's voice right above his ear. 

Inhale. Inhale. Inhale. Inhale. Inhale. 

Dan breaks the mirror. 

He doesn't know why. 

He hears a voice.

Inhale. Inhale. Inhale. Inhale. Inhale. 

It's cold. 

Inhale. 

Exhale. 

Inhale. 

Another bad dream. 

Inhale. 

Fear has the peculiarity of taking the victims with it. 

Exhale.


End file.
